


You'd Make me the Happiest Man

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [35]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and Tony finally get a break from their busy schedules. It might just be the chance Tony has been waiting for...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo, Comfortember 2020





	You'd Make me the Happiest Man

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt [“Weddings/Proposal”](https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png) [B3]
> 
> And for day 07 of [Comfortember](https://comfortember.tumblr.com/post/628381629921017856/comfortember). Prompt: Blanket Fort

Tony crawls into the blanket fort, delicately balancing the bowl of treats in his hands. When he’s in he puts the bowl on one of the footstools currently doubling as makeshift tables, and curls up next to Steve.

It’s been a long week. Long month too, really. This was a nice change of pace. No reports, no work, no meetings, not conference calls, no world ending disasters… just Steve and himself.

Tony didn’t know where the sudden desire to build a blanket fort had come from. He’d never built one is his life. But thankfully there were many online guides that he could follow.

He looks at Steve, laying on his back, looking completely at peace. Stress and worry gone from his features.

Reaching into his back pocket he pulls out a box. There hadn’t been any opportunities lately, and this may be his best chance to ask yet.

“Steve…?”

“Hmm?” Steve mumbles, not bothering to open his eyes. Looking utterly content to just ley there beside Tony.

“Steve!” Tony tries again.

The response is only marginally better. “Tony.”

Tony rolls his eyes with a fond sigh. Once Steve was feeling safe and had settled in for a nap there was no moving him.

Well, he could always be the one to move.

Tony rolls himself onto Steve’s broad chest. “Steve!”

Steve eyes open slowly, giving Tony a tired look. “Hmm?”

Tony opens the ring box and places it on Steve’s chest. “Marry me?”

The man’s eyes go wide, looking a whole lot more awake then he did only moments before. “Tony? What?” Steve says, reaching for the ring.

“I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me? You’d make me the happiest man in the world. Galaxy too, probably.”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
